


Hawaii 5-0's Great Scavenger Hunt

by psychoroach



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Danny's underwear, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Steve gets the bright idea to do a scavenger hunt to bring the team closer together, and drive Danny nuts in the process.





	Hawaii 5-0's Great Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos!

Steve asked the team in advance if they were doing anything 'two Saturdays from now'. No one was, but Danny put up the token protest, saying he didn't know if Rachael would get him to watch the kids or not. Steve promised that if he had to, they could come with them, but wanted to do a 'team building activity'. Since Kono moved back and Chin moved his family back to Hawaii, they had a full team of sorts and Steve thought they could use some work to be cohesive. Danny eyed him when he said that and pointed at him. "I am not going to bring my kids to some kind of weird SEAL team building crap...hell, _I'm_ not going to do some weird SEAL team building crap." 

Steve held his hands up, looking down at his Belgian Malinois daemon, Madison, and rolling his eyes. "Danny, I'm not planning some SEAL team building crap. I'm pretty sure you aren't the only one who'd try and shank me anyway. Also I'm pretty sure Junior would be the only one showing up...maybe Chin out of solidarity."

"You'd be wrong about that, brah." Chin promised from where he was gathering together the information they'd gotten on the case they'd just wrapped up to use in court when it came up. His mini lop daemon, Lena, was sitting contentedly in the crook of his arm. 

"Thanks, Chin." Steve deadpanned. "But it's not, I swear. It's something _fun_." 

"Your idea of fun, or a general idea of fun?" Kono joked. Her northern gannet daemon, Rolf, snickered on her shoulder and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Nothing dangerous, life-threatening...I'm inviting Danny's son to come with us." He pointed out exasperatedly. "Do you really think I'd put Charlie in danger?" 

"He has a point." Danny mused. "He wouldn't in fact put Charlie or Gracie in danger willingly. Alright, Steven, I trust you, I'll be here." 

Everyone else agreed and Steve felt warmth bloom in his chest. 

"Ok good." He said. "Just...wear casual clothes, we aren't doing anything fussy, and we'll probably be on the go and outside a lot. Meet here at 5-0 and we'll go from there." 

"Question." Junior actually raised a hand, the other on his German Shepherd daemon, Queen. "Will we be stopping for food, or are we bringing our own?" 

Danny, as Steve predicted he would eventually, fielded the question. "I'll bring food." He said, the good ol' Jersey boy he was shining through. "Nothing fussy." He threw Steve's words back at him, like the jackass he could be. "Some stuff we can possibly eat on the go."

"Alright, great." Steve patted him low on the back. "Thanks for that. Meet here around..." He thought it over. "10 AM?" 

"Are you feeling ok?" Danny asked, eyeing him.

Steve rolled his eyes. "If you're bringing your children with you _and_ making food for us to eat at some point, do you really want me to say 6 AM?" He asked pointedly.

"Nope." Danny said immediately. "No, I do not, in fact, want that. You are absolutely right. Shutting up now." 

Steve smirked. "Alright then." 

With that they all promptly forgot about it and life went on as usual. The Friday before they were going to meet up, Steve texted Danny and asked him if he was bringing the 'kids'. He was and Steve asked him if he'd make sure Charlie brought the digital camera Steve had gotten him for Christmas. Danny sent back a series of question marks, but when Steve didn't respond, he sent an 'ok'.

They met up at 5-0 the next day and Steve got out of his truck and smiled when he saw Charlie making a b-line for him, Charlie's brown Swiss calf daemon, Jessie, trotting behind him. Steve bent down just as he got there and swept him up in a hug. "Heeeeeey, buddy, what's up?" He asked, beaming. "Are you excited about today?" 

"Yep, Danno's not though." Charlie said, hugging him back.

Steve laughed at that. "Yeah well, Danno thinks we aren't going to do anything fun today, but he's wrong. You trust me, right?" 

"Of course, uncle Steve." He looked up at him as Steve put him back down. Steve's heart swelled at the term of endearment and if possible his smile got even wider.

"Not sure I like that smile, it promises bad things usually." Danny said as he walked up. Steve ignored him in favor of hugging Grace, being careful not to squish her lilac mink Tonkinese kitten daemon, Kevin, who was tucked into the pocket of the hoodie she haphazardly had thrown on over the tank top she had on. 

Once everyone got there, even Noelani, to most everyone's shock, her fancy mouse daemon, Logan, peeking out of the neck of the Mickey Mouse t-shirt she had on (which was a shock as well since those who knew her were used to her in her usual lab coat uniform), Steve beamed at them all and took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "I know you all have been curious as to what we're doing today." He said. "So let me just go ahead and put you out of your misery. We're doing a scavenger hunt!" 

"A scavenger hunt?" Tani laughed incredulously. Her Kurilian bobtail daemon, Cassius, sat between her legs where she stood and nudged her lightly. "Really?" 

"What's a scavenger hunt?" Charlie asked.

Steve looked down at him, ruffling his hair. "I'm glad you asked. It's...you have a list of things you have to do or find to get it all completed." 

"I did one of those in college." Danny said with the mischievous grin of a college kid that Steve just knew got up to a lot of shit on that day and night probably. 

"What was on it, Danno?" Grace asked, grinning herself.

"I don't remember." He said immediately, grin dropping to what amounted to an innocent look on him. Steve told himself he would get the story later, he was far too curious about it to let it go. "Ok so who's in charge of the list then and getting things moving?" 

Steve took a breath and looked down at Charlie, handing it down to him. "Charlie is." He enjoyed almost everyone's startled look immensely. "You can read, right, buddy?" 

"Pretty good." He confirmed. "Jessie can help me." 

"Good." He said. "So...let's get started. What's first on the list?" He swatted at Danny when he tried to peek over his son's shoulder. Even Steve didn't know what was on the list, he'd printed out the first 'easy scavenger hunt' list that didn't look too long. 

Charlie peered down at it and read from it. "Take a picture of the whole team on a rowing canoe on land." 

Adam laughed to himself. He looked down at his Doberman Pinscher daemon, Ayako, and then around at the others. "That could be tricky." 

"Well it's on land, should make it easier." Steve offered, thinking about it. "And it just says on it, or in it, doesn't say we have to be sitting or anything. So...we can do it." He clapped his hands. "I have one at my house we can use." 

"So let me get this straight." Danny said. "We came here for basically a brief pow wow?" 

"I have coffee that's probably still warm on the stove if we hurry." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go then." Danny clapped his hands and everyone started back to their vehicles. Steve grinned and stashed Charlie in his truck, grilling him on the list on the way back to his house. Unfortunately, Madison worked against him, and wouldn't let Charlie tell him a thing. Steve knew he should've peeked at the list when he had a chance. 

They got to Steve's and he and Adam dug the canoe out of his shed out back and they dropped it on the sand on the beach. Steve eyed it warily and noticed that it seemed a lot smaller than he remembered, and then remembered that it was a single person canoe and he barely kept from cursing out loud. 

"All the physics in the world aren't going to make getting in this thing easy, Commander." Noelani pointed out in her usual deadpan sort of way.

Steve put his arm around her and kissed her temple, which threw her off. "Let me think about it, we can do this." He said, which surprised no one there, since to Steve, no obstacle was impossible. "Ok got it." He said, snapping his fingers. "Gracie, can you hold your brother?" 

"As long as it's not for too long." She admitted, eyeing Charlie, who looked up at her with a scrunched up face. "What? You're growing. I'm not as strong as Danno is." 

Steve laughed quietly. "Ok here's how we're going to do it." He said. "Gracie, you hold Charlie, Adam you put Kono up on your shoulders, Junior you put Tani on yours, I'll put Noelani on mine." 

"Who's going to take the picture?" Danny asked. "Me, since I wasn't picked to do anything?"

"No you have to be in it." Steve pointed out.

"I can do it." Logan said. "As long as the camera's not up too high, I can press the button." 

"Great." Steve put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and led him over to a fallen limb that was pretty large and had a lot of limbs sticking out of it in all sorts of directions. He helped him get the camera set up and pointed at the canoe, making sure it would get all of them in the picture, then he went over and bent down on the balls of his feet. "Ok, Noelani, climb aboard." 

She eyed him. "I don't know if you've noticed, Commander, but I'm bigger than the waifs you've dated." She snarked and Steve frowned at her. 

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "You aren't big, in fact, you're kind of really small, plus I'm a reserve SEAL, and I keep my body in tip top condition..."

"Anyone notice he never gives up the opportunity to humble brag?" Kono asked, already on Adam's shoulders.

"I can easily hold you up." Steve finished, ignoring her. "Now come on. You don't want to be away from your daemon for too long." He waited until she was up on his shoulders, lowering his voice. "Besides, you're a very attractive woman, I never pass up the opportunity to be close to a very attractive woman." 

Noelani flushed and grabbed at his face in an attempt to 'adjust' herself, but Danny, who was watching with a small smile, thought it was probably an attempt to shut him up.

Once everyone had gotten into the canoe, and barely fit as it was, they all posed in a goofy sort of way, on Steve's insistence, and Logan made sure they were all in frame and it was a good picture before smacking the button with his tiny front paws. Once it took, everyone got out of the canoe and Steve made a show of lowering Noelani down into a bridal carry position, carrying her over to the camera before he put her down. She scooped up Logan and held him to her chest as Steve picked the camera up and smiled. 

"Awesome." He showed everyone the picture. "Looks good. Ok. What's next on the list, Charlie-boy?" 

"Entire team riding on a lawn mower." He read on the list. "Bonus points of they're about to run over a lawn ornament." 

"You couldn't have picked an easier list, Super SEAL Steven?" Danny asked, eyeing him.

Steve put his hands on his hips, staring off into the distance as he thought about it. He shrugged his shoulder. "I didn't exactly look at what was on it beforehand. This one may be tricky." 

"I have a riding lawn mower." Junior offered. "I don't have any lawn ornaments though."

"I do." Noelani said. "And I will let you use one for this as long as there are extensive promises that no harm will come to it."

"You have my word." Steve smiled at her. 

Steve went over to Junior's (once again stealing Charlie, letting him listen to something called BTS. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it made the little boy happy, so Steve zoned out on the drive) and he and Junior loaded the lawn mower on the back of his truck and went over to Noelani's.

Once they got there, Junior wandered over to Steve and leaned into him. "Uh, sir, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" 

He looked up from helping Jessie out and choked on nothing. He prided himself on his poker face, but there was no chance of keeping it on when he saw Noelani's front yard. Well, what would normally be considered a front yard. Hers was covered in lawn ornaments. Gnomes of all shapes and sizes, a garish bird bath Steve was pretty sure Charlie could bathe in, lawn jockeys, pink flamingos and what Steve vaguely remembered as being called whirligigs as far as the eye could see. He blinked and tried to fathom all of it, but before he could, he heard Noelani give an indignant huff, reaching out to slug Danny on the arm. Knowing his partner, he'd said something playful that was bordering on being a jackass and paid the price for it. Steve smirked as he watched Danny stop laughing and grab his arm. Noelani could apparently throw a punch. That was nice to know.

He made his way over to the group and looked around. "Ok so...where are we going to put the lawn mower?" He asked. 

"We could put it over there, there's some bare space." Adam gestured to the side of the house. "Noelani, how do you mow your lawn? Surely it doesn't stay this short all the time." 

Noelani shook her head. "No, I gather everything up once every two weeks and have a service come over to mow it. I pay them $40, but they're good." 

Steve choked for the second time that day, this time on his sputtering words. "Forty bucks for...mowing the lawn? That's highway robbery! Are you kidding me?" 

"They're very professional." Noelani offered.

Steve snorted. "Professional robbers! Are you kidding me that you pay eighty dollars a month to have your lawn mowed? That's nuts, Noelani. No way, I can't let you keep doing that." 

Noelani stared at him. "So what are you saying, A) that you want me to live in a jungle to save money, or B) that you're misogynistic enough to think you can tell me what to do?" 

Charlie tugged on Danny's shirt. "What's 'sogynistic?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, bud." He promised, patting Charlie on the shoulder and looking far too entertained by Noelani giving Steve a verbal beat down.

Steve held his hands up in a placating way at Noelani. "I didn't mean...I just...let _me_ come down and cut your grass for you. I cut mine myself monthly, I can swing by and cut yours the same day, and I won't charge you f...reakin' forty bucks." 

"What will you charge me?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? Noelani, you're my friend, I consider you family, I care about you, I'm not going to charge you to cut your lawn." 

Danny snorted to himself. He nudged Kono. "I don't know what he's going on about." He muttered. "If Steve asked me to mow his lawn, I'd definitely charge him." She fist bumped him with a small smirk. 

"Oh." Noelani looked briefly taken aback. "Well...thank you, I appreciate it." She offered.

"Well now that we have that figured out." Chin said, looking amused. "How are we getting the mower over there?" 

"We'll have to carry it." Adam offered. He looked around. "Me, you, Steve, Junior, Dan..."

"Oh no." Danny interrupted, shaking his head. "Danny nothing. My knee still bothers me, I can't carry anything heavier than Charlie, and even that's getting to be difficult sometimes."

"We can do it." Steve shrugged and they went off to unload the mower.

Noelani looked over at Kono, an innocent look on her face. "How do you think my chances are of convincing the Commander to mow my lawn shirtless?" 

Kono laughed and put her arm around her. "Oh girl, I think the chances of him even having a shirt on when he gets here to mow it are very small." 

"Interesting." Noelani murmured to herself. 

They got the mower to the grass, maneuvering it around all the lawn ornaments carefully, and plopped it down. Once they had it in place, they took a few minutes to talk about how they were going to set up the picture and do it before finally deciding to just climb on and wing it. They put Charlie on the front of it and Noelani and Grace balanced on the side while the others just got on where they could. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but they managed to stay on long enough for Logan to take the picture. 

After climbing off, the guys got the mower back on Steve's truck and Steve sat down on the back of it and looked down at Charlie, wiping his brow. "Ok, buddy, what's next on the list?" 

"The entire team dressed up in winter clothes." He read. 

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Danny said immediately. "It's like 90 degrees out here!" 

"It didn't say it had to be outside." Junior pointed out. "We could take it inside in a temperature controlled environment, besides, we shouldn't be in them long enough to get heat stroke or anything." 

"I don't even know if I have winter clothes." He muttered to himself.

Steve laughed at Danny. "You know you do, you insist on going back to Jersey every Christmas and Thanksgiving, I know for a fact there's snow on the ground." 

Danny eyed him. "How do you know that?"

Steve looked around at the others, ignoring him. "Ok so...everyone go grab their winter wear, and we can take the picture at my place, my living room is big enough. Anyone have anything fun like skis or something?" 

"I have skis, and I have a snow mobile." Chin offered. "I used to go to Telluride every year."

"Why would you do that?" Steve made a face.

"To...ski and snow mobile." Chin looked at him amused. 

"Weird." He shook his head. "Ok well...let's do it...I have no winter clothes, I've never needed them..." 

"You have those ugly Christmas sweaters I got you last year for Christmas." Danny pointed out. "Wear that and some long pants, that should be good enough. I'll bring you a scarf. I may take a while, though, I'll need to go play nice with my ex to get Charlie some clothes."

Grace laughed softly. "Just drop me off, Danno, I'll get them from mom, and you can swing back by and get me."

"You are the best daughter in the world." Danny smacked a kiss to her cheek. He looked back at Steve. "Are you commandeering my son again?" 

"Just making sure someone keeps up with him, Danno." He smiled at him, leading Charlie back over to his truck. "We're listening to TBS." 

"BTS, uncle Steve." Charlie corrected.

Danny looked at them in horror. "Uh, carry on then." He said immediately. He grabbed up his airedale terrier daemon, Gina, and took off toward his car. Grace followed him, laughing quietly to herself, wondering if she could convince him to let her listen to One Direction. "Not on your life, Gracie!" He called over his shoulder knowingly.

"I could let you deal with mom, Danno." She pointed out innocently. 

"Damn it." Danny muttered. "Why can't kids these days listen to good artists? Biggy's still awesome, so is Tupac." 

"Who?" Grace made a face.

Danny groaned and got in his car, leaning over to unlock the door for her. 

Steve set Charlie up with a milkshake while they waited, knowing Danny wasn't there to complain about it, and he went to change while Charlie played with Jessie and Madison kept an eye on them. He threw on the sweater Danny had been talking about, which was a garishly ugly thing, that said Straight Outta North Pole, with Santa, Rudolph and two elves posing in a hip hop album cover sort of way on the front. It was one of four Danny had gotten him and the only one Steve was willing to wear in front of Charlie and Gracie. The second one he'd gotten had a male gingerbread man raw dogging a female gingerbread woman, Santa posing seductively naked with a present in front of his crotch with the words 'I Have A Big Package For You', and the last had an alien about to stick a candy cane dildo anal probe up Santa's ass.

Danny had a very fucked up sense of humor. 

Everyone got there and Steve again had to help Chin get the snow mobile in through his sliding glass door and through to the living room while Danny helped Charlie change upstairs and everyone got everything set up. 

"You know this is a lot of work for a scavenger hunt." Tani pointed out.

"If you haven't figured out, Steve doesn't do things by half." Kono laughed, nudging her.

"I'm beginning to see that." She promised. "Actually...I saw that a while back when he basically got me fired so I could join 5-0." 

"You make it sound so bad." Steve looked over at her.

"It was kind of bad." Tani pointed out. "I kind of wanted to shoot you for like...a month after that." 

"I'm very glad you didn't." Steve offered. "If it makes you feel better, Danny hit me on our first case together." 

"You deserved it." Danny said, coming back down with Charlie. Both of them had on matching outfits and it made Steve smile widely. 

"You say that all the time." He pointed out.

"It's _true_ most of the time." He shot back. "Let's do this, I'm already baking on this warm heckhole of an island. It's not made for winter clothes." 

"I have to agree." Junior wiped at his face. "Just standing here I'm already sweating." 

"Alright, well let's get it done." Chin set the camera up and Noelani put Logan down next to it. Thankfully they didn't have to all balance on anything, so it was just a matter of making sure they were all in frame and visible in the picture. It took a little maneuvering, but they finally worked it out and Logan snapped the picture for them. 

"Thanks, Stewie Little." Danny grinned over at the small mouse. 

"I will bite you." He promised. 

Once they'd all changed out of their winter wear, Danny decided it was a good idea, since they were at Steve's, to sit down and have a break and eat some of the food he brought with him in coolers. He dug out some club sandwiches and cookies and passed them out while Steve let everyone raid his fridge for drinks. Danny came back from getting himself a beer and eyed Steve. "Did you feed Charlie a milkshake while I wasn't here?" 

"Of course not." Steve said immediately. "What do you take me for? I have chocolate protein shakes in the morning."

"No more butter coffee?" Danny snarked, sitting down. 

"I have that, too. Gives me all the fuel I need for the day." Steve grinned at him.

"Freak." Danny muttered under his breath, while Steve winked at Charlie, who hid his smile behind a bite of his sandwich. 

"Your freak." Steve leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Stop that!" Danny laughed, swatting at him, flushing bright red. Steve snickered and leaned back into his seat to finish his meal. He and Junior were finished before everyone else, so they discussed what could be left on the list while the others finished their food.

Once everyone was done, Charlie asked if they had to go in order, and once they discussed it, they decided they didn't, if it made sense to not. He nodded and looked the list over. "Entire team eating donuts with a cop." He read. "Do we know a cop?" 

Danny facepalmed while the others laughed and he bent down toward Charlie. "What do you think Danno does for work?" 

"You work with uncle Steve and everyone else." He answered.

Danny smiled at that. "Yes, I do, of course, but Danno's also a cop. So that works." 

"Do you have your badge, Danny?" Steve asked. "To make sure it looks all official and stuff?" 

"I do." Danny said. "It's in the cup holder of my car. I also have donuts stashed in the cooler. I was going to save them for later...." He looked at Charlie. "Your mom is going to murder me for taking you home with a sugar rush." 

"I thought you were taking me home tomorrow morning." Charlie said. 

"I have stuff I have to do." Danny said quickly and Steve bit back a laugh. Rachael was definitely going to kill Danny for sending Charlie home on a sugar rush. He took pity on the woman, not that he liked her very much, and decided to try and let Charlie work out as much of his energy as he could before Danny took him home. 

He poked Danny, grinning. "Ok well you go get the badge and donuts and look all official and we'll take the picture and be on to the next thing." 

"I'm going to have to work out so hard after today." Danny muttered as he headed outside. 

"You can work out with me if you want, Danno." Steve called, a big grin on his face.

"I want to survive the workout, you animal!" He called back, disappearing out the door. He came back a few minutes later with his badge clipped on his pants, holding a box of donuts from a local bakery. "Alright, let's do this thing." 

"Am I taking the picture again?" Logan asked, curiously.

Steve smiled over at him. "You are, you are our official photographer, is that ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm starting to enjoy it." He admitted, laughing. 

They all gathered around Steve's coffee table and sat down while Danny dispersed the donuts and he went over and perched where Steve told him to, making sure his badge was prominently on display (where Logan told him he could see it through the viewfinder of the camera) and they all took a few bites of the donut they held while the picture was taken (some finished theirs, some were too full from lunch). 

"Ok that was a success." Steve grinned widely as he looked the picture over. He looked over at Charlie. "What's next on the list?" 

Charlie looked it over and looked back up at him. "The entire team in a treehouse." He said. 

"Alright, Super SEAL, you know of a treehouse around here?" Danny asked. "I'm afraid I don't have one at my apartment." 

"I don't." Steve muttered, and it was like you could see the light immediately die in his eyes.

Grace, who was wiping 'donut goo' off her fingers, looked up at him and took pity on him. "Charlie has one at mom's we could use. StepStan wanted to out do Danno one year on Charlie's birthday. He built this really massive one we could fit in." She took out her phone and brought up a picture of it. Steve leaned down and looked at it, raising his eyebrows.

"It has its own ramp going up to it?" He asked. "Wait, how big is that thing?"

"Bigger than Danno's apartment." Grace offered. 

"Bigger than Danno's apartment." Danny mocked, making a face as he hugged Gina to him. "I will have you know, it's only bigger than my apartment because there's a second floor." 

"It has electricity?" Junior asked, looking at the picture as well, his eyebrows up as he took it in. 

"'lectricity, a tv, a small fridge I can keep snacks in, a bed, heat, air." Charlie listed off.

Danny gnashed his teeth silently and Steve patted his shoulder. He looked up at him and then back at Grace. "Will you call your mom to see if we can use it?" 

Grace nodded and made the call. She talked to her for a few minutes, doing the teenager equivalent of explaining what they were doing and when she hung up, she nodded at Danny. "She and StepStan are going to be out doing things, but she said I could use my key and go back there and we can do what we need to do." She left out her mom's comment about not taking anything or breaking anything, figuring Danny didn't need to know that.

"Awesome, well let's go!" Steve clapped his hands, grinning widely again. Everyone got up and they let Danny lead the way to the house and everyone who hadn't seen it marveled at it as Grace got out and let them in the front gate.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a freakin' mansion, let's just get in and do what we need to do so we can leave again." 

Grace led them around the side of the house and everyone (except Danny) marveled over the treehouse as Charlie ran up the ramp to it to open the doors and let them in. They spent a few minutes looking around and complimenting everything until Danny got grumpy and impatient. "Don't we have a picture to take, huh? We gotta get on to the other stuff on the list, we can't dawdle too long. How are we going to do this one, Steven?" He folded his arms over his chest, radiating irritation and tension, even as Gina rubbed against him gently. 

"You're right." Steve squeezed his arm and looked around. "What if we put the camera at the bottom of the ramp and point it up here? That should show everything we need to." 

"Fine, get to it then." Danny waved him on. Steve took the camera down, followed by Noelani, and once he made sure the treehouse could be seen in the picture, he put the camera down on a post and Noelani carefully put Logan down in front of it before the both of them walked up the ramp to the treehouse. It was a little far, and Noelani felt stretched by the bond between them, but she sucked it up and smiled when Steve positioned her between he and Danny, who rubbed her back comfortingly while the picture was taken. As soon as Logan said it was good, he let her go down and grab the camera and Logan and they made their way down as well, looking the picture over. 

"Ok let's get out of here." Steve said. "Charlie, what's next on the list?" 

Charlie looked at it and made a face. "More food." 

"Let's skip that one for now, do it closer to dinner maybe." Danny offered immediately, running a hand over his son's head gently. "What's after that?" 

"The entire team doing handstands." He read off. "We could use the front lawn for that, it's really big and there's room?" 

"I haven't done a handstand since a kegger in college when I did..." Danny trailed off when he noticed everyone looking at him amused, except Charlie, who was looking through the pictures they'd taken for the day, and he flushed and waved a hand. "Nevermind, let's get this done. I'm too old for this crap." 

"Alright, Murtaugh." Tani laughed, nudging him. "I'm sure you can at least handle a handstand for a few seconds, long enough to have a picture taken." 

"Yeah, yeah." Danny swatted at her lightly and they walked around to the front lawn. Steve staked out a good place to put the camera and once Logan was set up they all spread out to do it. Junior helped Noelani up into the handstand and Steve and Chin helped Danny get situated and they quickly took the picture. Just after Logan called out it was done, Danny fell over onto his back with a grunt and laid there for several seconds, until Steve hauled him up. 

He laughed at Danny's complaining and nudged him. "You can get a massage later, old man." He teased. 

"You are the exact same age as me." He pointed out mullishly. 

"Are you going to turn down a massage?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on who does it." Danny shrugged. 

"Noted." He walked over to Charlie to see what the next item on the list was.

"Uh." He looked at the next one they could do. "The entire team handcuffed by a cop." 

Danny held his hands up when everyone looked over at him. "I do not have that many handcuffs." 

"Oh that's easy." Steve said. "We'll go back to 5-0 and grab some from the spare room." 

"Lead the way." Danny swatted at him, and Steve laughed as he darted out of the way, throwing Charlie over his shoulder as he ran toward his car and Danny fought the urge to flip him off and call him a few disparaging names. 

Once they were at 5-0, Steve went to the storage room they had with spare things and dug out some handcuffs. He didn't have nearly enough, so Danny told him they'd have to be handcuffed to each other as he put his badge back on his hip. He helped Charlie and Grace out, ignoring Grace's playful quip about 'this may not be the last time I'm ever in handcuffs, Danno' and once everyone was set, Logan took the picture quickly, since Danny was a little uncomfortable with his children being in handcuffs for very long (even though Charlie was small enough he could slip out of them easily if he wanted to). 

"Alright, Charlie, what's next? Let's get moving." Danny said, as Steve went to put the cuffs back. 

"The entire team in Ren...ai..." He read. 

"Renaissance garb." Danny read over his shoulder, making a face. "Crap. I hate nerd stuff like that." 

"I can help out with that." Noelani piped up, glaring at Danny, who smiled innocently at her. "I go to Ren Faires any time they come to the island. I have a whole stash of things back at my house." 

"Alright, sounds good, let's go back there then." Danny said.

"What are we doing?" Steve asked as he came back.

"Ren Faire clothes." Danny said succinctly. 

Steve stopped in place and cocked his head. "I don't know that I know what that is." 

"I'll go with you and fill you in." Noelani offered. She'd been riding with Tani and Junior up to that point. Steve nodded and put his arm around her as he lead her off to his truck and Danny finally stole Charlie back and put him in his car, while Grace opted to go with Kono and Chin. 

Danny realized both rode their bikes and he looked over at Chin. "You break my kid, I'll break your face, Kelly!" 

"Give me some credit, brah, I got this." Chin called back easily, giving Grace a helmet to put on, gesturing to Danny like 'look, I'm a responsible adult'. 

Danny ignored it and helped Charlie get in and situated with Jessie sitting in the floorboard. He bent down and gently hugged the calf and kissed the top of her head with a smile, taking a few seconds to talk to Charlie before he got in and drove off to Noelani's house again. This whole thing could've been prepared a lot better, but he had to admit, he was mostly having fun. 

Noelani grabbed a few big boxes from a spare room in her house, Steve and Chin helped her carry them and she dug through them, tossing out some items. "Don't worry." She said. "Everything gets washed after it gets worn so it's all clean and I'll wash it again after this. I don't have any small kid stuff, but I have a couple of items that can work maybe." 

"I have no idea what any of this is." Junior held up what looked like a sock that went up to the knee and made a face.

"Neither do I, but let's just roll with it long enough for this picture." Steve clapped him on the back, grabbing what Noelani passed over to him.

When everyone got dressed (all of them using Noelani's small bathroom one at a time to change in) and were situated, Danny looked over and saw Tani and Kono both wearing bodices that did very enticing things to their figures. His eyebrows shot up and before he could look away, Tani caught him and smirked.

"See something you like, Danny?" She asked playfully.

"I very much do." He turned away with a grin. Grace, who overheard the exchange, pretended to gag.

Steve managed to set the camera up by a big display candle Noelani had on a shelf and once Logan was in place, they all posed in their best goofy Shakespearean pose, even Noelani, who was having a lot of fun, and was obviously in her element in the garb. When the picture was taken, Steve nudged her. 

"You know, this looks like a lot of fun." He said. "If you ever need a friend to go with you to the next Ren Faire, I'd be game. It's like...big turkey legs and jousts and stuff, right?" 

"That, torture shows, booths that sell wares." Noelani agreed. "It's a lot of fun." 

"Torture shows, jousts." Danny said. "Don't take that idiot, he'll try and be a part of the acts!" 

Charlie looked at the list in his hands and frowned. "What's a jockstrap?" 

"What?!" Danny leaned over and read over his shoulder. "A picture of a woman in a jockstrap." 

"I have one of those in my car." Junior piped up.

"I'll take one for the team and wear it." Tani said.

"Oh God, my child is going to be warped." Danny groaned.

"Not anymore warped than I am after overhearing my dad hit on a woman." Grace deadpanned under her breath.

Tani rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to wear it and nothing else, Daniel, what do you take me for?" She asked. "I'm going to wear it _over_ my pants, the instructions say nothing about just wearing it by itself, just wearing it period. Calm down." 

Danny slugged Steve on the arm. "Next time can you pick a simpler one?" 

"Next time?" Steve smiled widely at him.

Even though Tani slipped the jockstrap (after getting a few promises from Junior that it was in fact clean) over her pants to wear it and have a picture taken with it, Danny still covered Charlie's eyes until the picture was taken and Tani had taken the jockstrap off and given it back to Junior, who stuffed it into his pocket. 

"What's the next item, Charlie?" Danny asked, putting his arm around Charlie, who was leaning into his side. 

Charlie looked down at the list. "Sneakers over a power line." He read. "What's sneakers and a power line?" 

"The things Bennies wear on their feet and those big poles with the lines attached to them outside." Danny explained.

"You're so Jersey." Steve laughed softly. "Ok well...I have some old gym shoes I can sacrifice. They're actually falling apart on the soles."

"As a cop, I'm half irritated we're breaking the law." Danny sighed. "But as your friend I'm mostly incredulous you're still wearing those shoes." 

"It's not a law if you don't get caught, Danno." Steve clapped him on the shoulder as they headed out so Steve could get the shoes from his truck.

"You do remember _I'm a cop_ right, Steven?" Danny asked, eyeing him incredulously. 

"Not right now you're not, you're an idiot doing a scavenger hunt with your people." Steve called, smiling at him. They walked around the neighborhood until they found a good power line and Steve tied the shoes together and tested out the throw a couple of times before he tossed them at the power line. When they didn't even come close, he made a face. "It's a lot tougher than it looks." He said, jogging over to grab them. He took another few throws, growing frustrated when he couldn't get them up there.

"Oh for the love of...." Danny walked over and grabbed the shoes. "Let me show you how it was done in my delinquent youth." He snarked. He took a running go back and threw the shoes like he was trying to win the Super Bowl, cheering when they wrapped around the line. "Ok let's take the picture very quickly and get the heck out of here so no one can tie us to the crime. You didn't do something dumb like put your name in your shoes, right, Steve?" 

"Why would I do that?" He made a face.

"Charlie does." Danny grinned at him, ducking the swat Steve sent his way. 

"What's next, Charlie?" Steve shook his head at Danny's antics, mock glaring at the man. 

"Uh a cow wearin' a hat." He read off the list.

Jessie perked up. "I'm a cow! Does that mean I can be in a picture all by myself?" 

"I think that counts." Danny agreed. "Anyone got a hat? I don't wear them, don't wanna mess my hair up." 

"Got it." Tani walked over to her vehicle and rooted around, bringing out a Patriots hat and plopping it on Jessie's head gently, making sure not to touch her since she wasn't close to Charlie like that.

"Patriots? Really?" Steve made a face. "What are you doing rooting for them?" 

"Hawaii doesn't have a team." Tani pointed out. "At least an NFL team." 

"And what's wrong with the Pats, huh?" Danny glared at Steve. 

Steve raised his eyebrows at him. "I figured you'd be into the Jets or the Giants."

"Why the heck would I do something stupid like that?" Danny made a face, looking at Steve highly offended. 

"Oh my God, someone just take the picture." Tani said, cutting off their argument.

Steve took the camera and took the picture, even though he was making a face at the hat Jessie proudly showed off.

When Tani walked over to take it, Jessie looked up at her sincerely. "I think Gronk is pretty cute." She admitted, giggling.

Tani grinned widely down at her. "Amen to that, sister." She said, winking at her. 

"A big man walking a small dog is next." Charlie called out, reading from the list. 

"Kamekona!" Steve and Danny looked at each other with a grin.

"Let me get this straight." Kamekona looked at them after they'd all converged on his food truck. "You want me to help you out with your scavenger hunt, and you aren't even gonna buy nothin'? That's cold, brahs."

"Uh...um..." Steve looked over at Danny, who looked at him incredulously. "Charlie, are there any other food items on the list?" 

Charlie looked down at it. "Uh the entire team eating a burger over five pounds." 

"Each?!" Grace exclaimed, gaping down at him, going a little green.

"Doesn't say." He looked up at her.

Kamekona grinned widely at that. "Alright, little dude, I'll help with your list on two items, I got just the thing to make a burger over five pounds." 

"I'm going to need Pepto Bismol after today." Danny grunted to himself. 

"I have an industrial bottle unopened at home." Steve promised.

Danny glanced at him as Kamekona came out of the truck and walked over to them. He sighed and went and grabbed a leash from his car and put it on Gina.

"Just so you know, I'm protesting this." She said. 

"I'll give you some of the burger." Danny promised, rubbing her back.

"You better. And I want a belly rub later." She said.

"Noted." He handed the leash over to Kamekona, who had his own daemon, a flying fox named Maleah, on the back of his shirt, hanging upside down. It made for a strange picture, but he walked Gina around long enough to take the picture and then disappeared into the food truck.

"Anyone else scared about what he's going to put on that burger?" Kono asked.

"Scared isn't the word for it." Chin promised, although he was grinning. "At least we know it'll be well cooked." 

When Kamekona brought the burger out and plopped it at the table, everyone just stared at it in silence. "It's five pounds of beef with bacon, ham, lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, two types of cheese, and a bun."

"I'll be right back." Steve said, going back over to his truck. He disappeared inside and came back out wearing a pair of cotton shorts and shoes and nothing else. Junior, who realized what he was doing, went and changed into something similar and came back as well.

Danny eyed them. "What is this? Naked burger time?" 

"We can't just take a bite each of this." Steve pointed out. "We have to eat most of it at least, for respect to Kamekona. I needed room to eat, I can't binge eat in chinos and a belt." 

Noelani eyed the both of them openly, not even looking embarrassed when Steve caught her and winked at her. "You have a point, we should eat at least what we can of things." 

"Ugh." Danny grunted and he untucked his shirt from his pants and stood up, cutting the burger into chunks. "Just know I feel really strange eating this in front of my son's daemon." 

"Like you haven't eaten beef in front of me before." Jessie snarked at him.

Danny eyed her, a little pink in the cheeks and then looked away, back to cutting the burger up. Once it was in manageable pieces, he passed them all out and sat down. Everyone chowed down, realizing that the burger tasted _really good_ which made it a lot easier to binge eat on it, even though they were all still pretty full from the sandwiches, cookies and donuts from earlier. 

They managed most of it, mostly thanks to Junior and Steve, who both looked like putting away the burger was a goal that they had no choice in accomplishing, dumb SEAL mentality, Danny thought to himself, and when they were done, only about a third of a pound was left of everything. Kamekona looked pleased as he cleared the table and took everything to throw away.

Danny looked over at Charlie, a little green around the gills. "Please tell me there's something we can do sedentary next while all this food settles." He said.

"What's sedentary?" Charlie asked. 

"Means while just sitting around on our butts and being lazy." Tani explained, laying her head on the picnic table in front of her, while Junior rubbed her back.

Before Charlie could answer, Steve let out a loud burp that startled Danny and made several people around the area look over at them in shock. Steve flushed bright red and ducked his head, rubbing his stomach. 

"Feel better?" Danny asked wryly.

"A little." He admitted.

Danny looked over at Noelani. "Still think he's attractive?" He asked, nudging her.

"Surprisingly yes." She admitted unabashedly. "All that...manness." 

"Hey, I have manness." Danny pointed out, scowling.

"Yeah but you're sort of fussy." She offered.

He gaped at her, while Kono and Tani laughed at his expression. "Fussy?" He asked. "Fussy? Are you kidding me? You think Steve's not fussy? The man puts grass fed butter in his coffee, who does that?" 

"It's a paleo diet." Junior explained. "You eat everything and only things a caveman would've eaten." 

"Well that explains everything." Danny snarked. "He _is_ a caveman after all."

Charlie spoke up then. "We can build a pyramid of pennies." He said. "It says it has to be at least forty of them." 

"A pyramid of...like a house of cards?" Danny asked, thinking it over. "Is that even possible?" 

"I'm sure we can do it." Steve said, shrugging, looking far less sick from all the food he ate. "We can do it back at my place, I save pennies." 

"You save pennies? What adult does that?" Danny asked, laughing.

"I save them and then take them to the bank and cash them in for petty cash." Steve said as they all got up to go to their vehicles. 

"I bet the lady at the bank loves you." Danny snorted.

Steve grinned at him. "She's never complained to my face at least." 

Once they got settled in at Steve's place, he brought out two large plastic coin holders in the shape of large old fashioned Coke bottles. He dumped them down on the floor and opened one of them, dumping out some of the pennies. "How many does it have to be again?" Danny asked.

"At least forty, Danno." Grace said, remembering what Charlie had said earlier. 

"Well why not go whole hog." Steve said. "Let's go for broke and make it as big as we can." 

"You know this is like Jenga right?" Danny said. "It has to be just right, balanced and we have to figure out how many pennies to..." 

"We'll start with forty on the bottom." Steve cut him off. "Then we'll build on top of that until we get a pyramid shape." 

"It's like chaos." Danny muttered to himself, as they all got started building the pyramid. He plopped down on the floor and let Charlie sit in his lap. They mostly watched while Steve and the others took control of the pyramid, building it higher and higher. It took far longer than Danny would've thought it would, or he would've taken doing it probably, but finally it was done. 

"It's almost as big as I am!" Charlie looked back at Danny with a wide eyed look of marvel on his face.

Danny laughed quietly. "Yeah it sure looks like it." He agreed. He let Charlie stand up and he stood by the pyramid and Danny stood as well. "Yep, comes about chest height on you, buddy." 

"Well that took a while, let's take the picture so we can get on to the rest." Steve said. Everyone moved out of the way and he took the picture since everyone didn't need to be in it. He used Charlie for a height scale, though, so they could tell just how big it was and it would 'be counted'. Danny would've argued you could tell how big it was anyway, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"Alright, let's see what we can do next." Steve said, once he was satisfied with the picture, and had gone to put his clothes back on (to Noelani's disappointment). 

"Um kitten in a Chinese takeout box?" Charlie looked up at the adults once he read it from the list. 

"Oh does that mean I get to be in the picture?" Kevin asked, swishing his tail back and forth excitedly. "But only if it's a clean container." 

Steve snapped his fingers. "I have a stack of recyclable ones." He said. "We can use one of those." He brought one out from his kitchen, a garish bright red color that would stand out against her light colored fur. He looked around to find a good place to set it and Danny finally took it from him and went and set it on the kitchen table. He gently took Kevin from Grace and set him in the box, letting him get adjusted and prop against the side so he could be seen. Once Kevin was settled, he held Charlie up and let him take the picture (it was his camera and all and the kid hadn't gotten to use it once that day) and he looked it over, deeming it 'fine' before he put Charlie down again. 

Charlie took his list out again, the thing was battered and wrinkled at that point, and he looked over the ones they hadn't done (Grace had loaned him a pen to mark off which ones they'd done) and he made a face. "Message in a bottle floating in a fountain." He read.

"The Kahala mall has a fountain right in one of the entrances." Chin suggested, looking around at everyone.

"Well it won't be the first crime we've committed today." Danny quipped. 

"Oh it's fine, we'll do it, and get it out before anyone even notices." Steve went and grabbed a longboard bottle from his recycling bin and rinsed it out in the sink until he was happy it was clean and looked around. "What should we say on the message?" 

"We don't have to say anything." Danny pointed out. "If we're just going to take the picture and take it back out, then..."

Steve was working on getting the label off the bottle, it was easier since it was wet, and he looked up at Danny with a look of indignation that made Danny instinctively roll his eyes. "We have to put _something_ on it, Danno. I mean what if they can read through the bottle?" 

"Read through a _dark brown_ bottle." Danny said slowly, eyeing him. "Are you kidding me? Are you kidding right now? No one's going to be able to see through a _dark brown bottle_ in a _picture_ that was taken by a _child's camera_." He stressed the words. 

"It's authentic." Kono said, a small grin on her face. "We can't just float an empty bottle."

"Et tu, Kono?" Danny asked, sighing when Steve walked off and grabbed a pad of legal paper, coming back. 

"What should we put on it?" Steve asked.

"Stranded on a buoy, send help." Danny deadpanned. 

Steve made a face. "Too morbid." 

"Hijacked eight years by a former Navy SEAL." Danny tried again. "Hostage situation." 

Steve ignored him and wrote a simple note out, and he showed it to Kono and Tani, who oohed over it and then he rolled it up and stuck it in the bottle, to where it was sticking out a little bit. Danny had to admit, it _did_ help with the effect. He didn't want to encourage Steve though. 

They went to the mall and Steve and Junior looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before Steve slipped the bottle in the fountain. He took a quick picture and then realized his mistake. The bottle was in fact buoyant and as soon as it hit the water, it floated off to the middle of the fountain. "Oh no!" His eyes widened as he watched the bottle float off. He looked over at Danny. "What are we gonna do?" 

"What are _we_ gonna do?" Danny parroted, raising his eyebrows at him. " _I'm_ going to stand and laugh my butt off at your attempts to get it out."

"Danny that's not helping." Steve pointed out. 

"Aww take pity on the man." Gina leaned against Danny. "He's actually asking for help once in his life and not just barreling through." 

Danny sighed and he took out the badge he'd stashed into his pocket and held it up, walking toward the crowd of people a few feet away. "Five 0!" He called out authoritatively. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask everyone to move to the other side of the mall, there's a foreign object in the fountain and we don't know what it is, we have to let one of our experts here get it out. Let's go, move on." He corralled everyone away and as soon as everyone was paying attention to Danny and not the others, Steve grabbed Kono around the waist close to where the bottle was bobbing up and down and held her out over the water.

"Don't you dare drop me, McGarrett." She said.

"I'm not going to." He grunted.

"I can't reach it." She said, her fingertips inches away from the bottle.

"Oh for the love..." Rolf flew over the bottle and snatched it up, dropping it into Kono's hand.

"Why didn't we do that before?" She asked.

"No one asked me." He said primly. 

Once Steve stashed the bottle in his pocket, he texted Danny, who came back over a few minutes later and they beat a hasty treat out of the mall to avoid any suspicion.

"Please tell me there's something less crazy left on the list." Danny looked down at Charlie.

He looked down and scanned the list before looking up at Danny. "Underwear flown from a flag pole." He said.

"What?!" He yelped. "Are you kidding me?! Steven!" 

"I didn't look at the list!" Steve yelped, holding his hands up. "We can do this, I...well I'm not wearing underwear."

"Going commando, Commander?" Noelani asked, smirking as she ran her eyes over his form.

Steve shrugged. "I don't like the feel of it, it's constricting." 

"We just cannot keep clothes on you." Danny facepalmed. "Well where are we going to find a flag pole?" 

"There's one at 5-0." Junior offered. "No one's going to be there, so no one will find out..." 

Danny pulled his hands away from his face and pointed at Junior. "Stop encouraging him." 

"That's a great idea, let's go!" Steve took off back to his truck, Madison trotting along beside him, stopping briefly to let Charlie catch up with her.

Danny groaned and resigned himself to what was happening.

Once they got to the building, and were at the flag pole, Danny looked around. "Ok so who's going to put their undies up there?" 

"You are." Steve said.

"Me?! Why me?!" He exclaimed, shooting him a look.

"I know you're wearing some, and you haven't really actively participated in much today." He pointed out.

Danny retaliated by literally pointing at him. "I diverted the crowd at the mall, you Neanderthal!" He shot back. "I also wore my badge to take the picture of the donuts."

"Yeah but we've all participated more." Steve said innocently.

"Make Chin do it." Danny made a face. 

"Sorry, brah." Chin said. "Not wearing any." 

Danny groaned and put a hand over his face. No way was he going to ask any of the girls to do it, and he wasn't going to let Charlie or Grace either. He glared at Steve through his fingers. "You owe me so big for this McGarrett." He swore, stomping off toward the building. 

When Danny came back, clutching his underwear in his hands, Grace closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. "On the list of things I'd hoped I'd never experience in my life, seeing my dad's tighty whities up a flag pole is like...number three." 

"Just number three?" Noelani asked.

"Yeah there's a couple other things that'd be way more mortifying, trust me." Grace promised.

"Let's just get this over with." Danny said, bright red as he affixed his underwear to the flag pole. "Well I can never wear these again." 

"Just because there's a little hole?" Steve asked.

"Yes, just because there's a little hole." Danny grumbled. "Unlike you, I don't wear underwear until it disintegrates." 

"How do you know Steve wears underwear until it disintegrates?" Kono asked, smirking. 

"He seems the type." Danny said simply, watching in resignation as Steve hoisted his underwear up the flag pole to fly proudly in the wind. "For the love of all that is holy, someone take the picture very quickly so I can end my shame."

Junior snapped the picture while almost everyone (besides Grace and Charlie) were snickering to themselves as they watched Danny's underwear flutter in the wind. Once Steve brought them down, Danny grabbed them and put them in his pocket. "Next!" He called out. "Charlie, please, what's next?" 

"A team member's name on a license plate." He read carefully, letting Kono lean over and help him with the large word. 

"That'll take all day!" Danny exclaimed, looking up at the sky. "I swear, Steven, of all the stuff you've ever put me through..."

"This isn't nearly the worst." Chin said, laughing. 

"Well...no, it's not." Danny admitted begrudgingly. "But it's way up there! Ok what do we do?" 

"Let's split up." Steve said. "We'll cover more ground that way and the island's not that big. Keep our cells on and if someone finds a license, then we'll contact the others."

"What if we don't find one?" Junior asked.

Steve looked at him with a look Danny knew all too well, his stubborn 'I will take nothing less' look. "We will." He said simply, picking Charlie up and taking him to his truck. 

"No offense, Danno, but I'm going to ride with Junior and Tani." Grace said.

"I'm ok with that, monkey." He promised. "Just...leave me with my shame." 

It took hours, literal hours, and Danny was ready to tear his hair out. He kept it to himself, though, knowing there was no way he was going to talk any of the crazy idiots out of what they were doing. He'd tried with Steve, who texted him back a simple 'but we're so close to the end!' and Danny knew he was literally fucked. Since he was alone in his car, minus with Gina, who was strapped in the seat next to him, he let loose a litany of curses, banging his hands against the steering wheel.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" She asked, highly amused.

"In fact, I do." He said. "And she has a worse mouth than me sometimes, even you know that." He took one hand off the wheel and buried it in her fur, moving her to his lap to give him a little comfort. Gina laid her head against his chest, rumbling quietly. 

"Don't worry." She said softly. "At least if he gets this harebrained scheme again, you can say no." 

"Yeah that'll work." Danny snorted. 

It was Junior who found the license plate with Grace's name on it. Technically it was some religious old fashioned spray painted tag and not a regular license, but it said Grace on it and Danny pleaded in his head that Commander Idiot would consider it enough. 

Thankfully he did and Danny almost wept as Junior took a picture of it and sent it to all of them. It turned into a smile, unable to help himself, when Steve sent him a picture of Charlie in the backseat of his truck, sound asleep, clutching Jessie to him around her neck. 

It went away really quick when Steve texted all of them a picture of the last two items on the list:

A picture of the entire team in KISS makeup.

A picture of the team name spelled out in Lite Brite.

'Lite Brite isn't even sold anymore!' He complained. 'How the hell are we going to do that? Steve I'm going to drown you in the ocean, I swear!' He cursed another blue streak when his phone tried to auto correct Brite a few times before it took. 

Fucker sent him a picture of Madison with her head out the truck window, tongue lolling in the wind. Damn it, she was a cute little shit when she wanted to be.

'We can combine the last two.' Noelani promised in a text. 'I know where we can procure a Lite Brite and I can do our KISS makeup. I'm pretty good with face paint.'

'Great! We'll meet back at my place. Danno, we can put Charlie in the spare bedroom, you can stay over if you want.' Steve texted. Danny growled softly and sent a passive aggressive response.

'Fine!'

They all met up and Danny took Charlie from Steve, carrying him inside. 

Noelani came in carrying a carrier of face paint and a Lite Brite set. "What's our team name?" 

"Steve's Bitches." Danny muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

"Don't be crass." Steve said. "What about Steve's Angels?" 

"Do not bastardize a tv show like that." Kono swatted at him. "Besides, I am so not one of your Angels and you are so not Charlie." 

Steve grinned at her unrepentantly and Danny half hoped she'd hit him for it. 

No such luck though.

While Kono and Tani worked on the Lite Brite, Noelani painted everyone in KISS face paint. She even did Charlie, managing not to wake him up in the process. Danny was impressed. He didn't want to have to shoot the medical examiner. 

Once they were all painted up, and Kono and Tani decided on a very creative team name of 'Team 5-0' then they all posed for the picture, and Danny was glad the face paint hid his deep scowl. 

"Did I really have to be Peter Criss? He's not even in the band anymore." He groused.

"Sorry, Detective." Noelani said. "I'm only familiar with him and Gene Simmons and the one with the star over his eye." 

"It was Ace Frehley, now it's Tommy Thayer." Danny muttered. When everyone looked at him he waved a hand. "What? I like other bands that aren't from Jersey." 

"Alright well this was fun." Kono said. "But I am going home, washing this gunk off my face...and..." She smirked up at Adam. Ayako, groaned and fake wretched as he followed them out of the house.

Later on Steve and Danny got in Steve's large bed (Grace had coerced Junior into dropping her off at a friend's, and Danny called the girl's mom to make sure it was ok like a responsible adult as he was downing Pepto Bismol from Steve's stash) and Steve smiled at him, fresh faced, having washed all the KISS makeup off. "You know, today was a lot of fun, Danno." 

"Your idea of fun is very fucked, McGarrett." Danny groused, watching their daemons curl up on a dog bed in the corner of the room. Traitors.

"Admit it, you had fun." He smiled.

"I will admit nothing." Danny said simply.

"You know we could do this all over again." Steve patted his arm. "Charlie told me he has to do a leaf project for school, I know all sorts of things about leaves and I can..." He was cut off by Danny sharply pulling on the covers (which he was sitting on at the time) and sending him flying to the floor. Sadly, for Danny, it didn't hurt him, as Steve just laid on the floor cackling. "Goodnight, Danny." He said, reaching up to grab his pillow.

"You better hope I don't smother you in your sleep." Danny said, rolling over on his side to get some sleep, smiling to himself when Steve got into the bed and wrapped his arm around him from behind. If he pretended to nudge back against him in his sleep, that was no one's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase I missed telling what any daemons were...
> 
> Steve McGarrett-Belgian Malinois (Madison)  
> Danny Williams-Airedale Terrier (Gina)  
> Tani Rey-Kurilian Bobtail cat (Cassius)  
> Junior Reigns-German Shepherd (Queen)  
> Chin Ho Kelly-Mini Lop rabbit (Lena)  
> Kono Kalakaua-Northern Gannet (Rolf)  
> Adam Noshimuri-Doberman Pinscher (Ayako)  
> Kamekona Tupuola-Insular Flying Fox (Maleah)  
> Noelani Cunha-Fancy Mouse (Logan)  
> Grace Williams-Lilac Mink Tonkinese kitten (Kevin)  
> Charlie Williams-Brown Swiss calf (Jessie)


End file.
